Finding Sanity
by edward-zeklos101
Summary: DP/TT crossover. Robin leaves the Titans to clear his mind and to find himself by returning to high school. Danny and his family move to jump city after his parents are offered a job. What will happen when these two meet? Slash story! Re- write


**FINDING SANITY**

CHAPTER ONE

BY EDWARD ZEKLOS

Warning: contains slash

A/N: So this is the second time I've re-written the first chapters in an attempt to make the story flow better so that I could finally maybe finish it.

The summery is the same as before. I've not really changed much in the TT part but changed quite a bit to the Danny Phantom.

* * *

His head throbbed and his body ached. He was aware of where he was, he was in Titan Tower. He just couldn't remember how he had gotten there. All he could remember was that he had been running, and the feeling of rain beating heavily against his back. By why had he been running? He could almost remember, he could almost see the image. It came back to him in flash of images, one more important than the others an orange and black mask. He had been chasing a ghost. He was chasing after Slade, but Slade was gone wasn't he? He was dead? No Slade came back; he came back and was taunting him again. Slade was the reason he felt this way, the reason he was hurting. He shifted his body to see if he could find a position that would ease the tension and pain. His actions proved counterproductive for when he moved it caused more pain shoot through his body, white hot pain. His eye's shot open at the burning pain, wide and almost frightened.

Robin immediately noticed he was laying in the medical bay of Titan Tower his fellow Titans surrounding him each with a look of concern on their faces. It was strange for them to see Robin like this. After all he was there fearless leader; he was unstoppable. Yet, they had been so afraid they lost Robin for good after this last clash with Slade. They had all tried to talk to him about it, tried to get him to stay calm, but when it came to Slade, Robin was obsessive, reckless, and sometimes dangerous. He just wouldn't listen to them.

"How do you feel?" Cyborg asked checking Robin's vitals.

"I've been better," he croaked, as he tried to sit up, only to have Starfire to push back down.

"Friend Robin you need to be resting now," she said softly. The sadness and worry in her voice was palpable.

"I can rest later! We have to find and stop Slade!" Robin shouted trying again to get up but Starfire was easily holding him down.

"Star's right dude, you took a nasty bang to the head, you just need relax." Beastboy spoke up

Robin seeing that it was pointless to fight his friends allowed himself to relax back on the bed. He looked up at the face of his friends and saw something he didn't like. The worry in their eyes was not entirely for the sake of his physical health, it was mixed with more than a bit of caution and uncertainty. They were afraid that maybe he had actually lost it. Shifting uncomfortably, Robin closed his eyes and tried to block the images from his mind. Thankfully due to the pain medication it did not take long for Robin to return to unconsciousness.

Seeing that their friend was once more asleep, Beastboy and Starfire at the urgings of both Raven and Cyborg left the medical chambers to get some rest, while they remained behind and took first watch over Robin. Both felt that it was better this way seeing as they were best equipped when it came to playing doctor.

Raven looked down at her bruised and broken friend. Raven and Robin had a bond ever since she had entered Robins mind, she knew many things about Robin that she doubt the other Titans would ever know. He had come to her and begged her not say anything, and of course she promised she wouldn't. After all it was his decision. That however was not the problem at hand. Robin had a very obvious hero complex. He felt as though he had to save everyone and as long as Slade was in the picture, Raven knew that he would never rest easily. Slade was too much of a threat. He was even more of a threat to Robin because of the way he ate at Robin's mind. Raven knew she had to do something which is exactly why she planned to assemble the team the next morning. She had a plan but she would need the support of the other Titans to pull it off. Robin would be pissed but she was only doing it for his own good. She hoped he would forgive her someday. She took one more look at Robins sleeping form before allowing herself to fall into a trance.

Raven was unsure of how the other Titans would react to her plan, but she knew that absolutely under no circumstances could she allow her plan to fail. If she did fail, then they were truly at risk of losing Robin for good. So when the next morning arrived, Raven summoned the three other uninjured Titans to the living room. It was four in the morning and each titan look extremely disgruntled at being awoken so early. Beasty boy even went so far as to have his uniform on backwards. Each looked up at her worriedly, but Raven smiled a small smile to let them know that everything was mostly okay.

"Friend Raven is the city not in danger?" Starfire asked bewildered

"No, Robin is." Raven answered bluntly

"What do you mean? All his vitals check out fine when I left." Asked Cyborg who was look at the screen on his arm

"I mean Robin is slowly killing himself, he is letting Slade take control of his life. I've seen inside Robins mind, Slade is eating away everything that makes him Robin," Raven answered.

"Is there nothing we can do for Robin friend Raven?" Starfire asked concerned heavily showing in her voice.

"That is why I've called you all here. I've thought over a thousand of different plans, and I've mediated over a thousand more. I went through tons of scenarios and there was only one way that I saw that would do Robin any good."

"Friend Raven what is this glorious plan that you speak of?" Starfire asked, "We must get to work right away."

Raven looked her teammates over once more before continuing, "I think it would be best for Robin if he took a break. Not just from the Teen Titans, but from being Robin. I think he needs to put away the mask for a while."

"I now do not believe this plan is so glorious," Starfire said dejectedly

"Yea Rave we need Robin, and there no way he would ever quit." Beastboy added defiantly.

"Guys this isn't about us. If Robin doesn't leave if he doesn't get away from this life, then I'm afraid that we'll lose him for good." Raven whispered in a solemn voice.

"Ravens right," The titans turned to see Robin standing behind them duffle in hand, dressed in normal clothes, without his mask but wearing sunglasses, "I have to get away every day I feel I'm drowning a little more."

"Dude, come on what are we supposed to do without you?" Beast boy asked sadly.

"Until I can clear my head I'm no good to you guys and you know it." Robin answered putting a hand on Beast boy's shoulder, "If I continue the way I am now I'll become more of a liability than an asset."

"But Robin..." Cyborg began

"Friend Cyborg perhaps it is selfish of us to ask Robin to stay, no matter how we feel. Maybe it is best to let him heal his heart and mind." Starfire sadly interrupted.

"Thank you Starfire." Robin smiled "I've already contacted Titans East and they're sending Speedy here to take my place until I can return. And I promise, I will return."

"What about Slade?" Beastboy asked.

Robin frowned at the mention of the villains name, "I've contacted Batman and asked him to keep an eye out for Slade and to take care of him while I'm away." Raven alone knew how hard it must have been for him to ask his mentor for help but she couldn't help be proud of him and to feel more than a little relieved.

Robin said his good-byes getting sad slaps on the back from both Beast-boy and Cyborg, and a tearful hug from Starfire. Raven however simply gave him a small hug and smile and told him that he better get well soon. So with that Robin left Titan Tower. The rest of the titans were hurt, confused, sad, or angry. Most were feeling a mixture of emotions. They felt betrayed by their leader, but deep down all of them knew it was for the best. It was just scary to not have Robin around.

_**ROBIN!**_

The streets of Jump city suddenly looked a lot different to Robin. In all the time he had been here he had never taken off his mask and walked the streets as civilian. All of a sudden Robin felt as though he had been missing out on a whole lot. It was easy for him to understand why he was breaking. He was Robin 24/7. Even in with the rare moments he took a break at the tower he was still Robin. Even Batman wasn't Batman all the time. He had let himself get so lost in being Robin that he had almost truly forgotten that underneath his mask, underneath his costume he was still Richard Grayson, that he was still a teenager, still a kid.

He took a deep breath it would take some time to get used to going by Richard again. When Raven first came to him with her plan he had been angry, he couldn't understand why she wanted him to leave. At first he thought that she didn't think him capable, but one look into her eyes and all he saw was concern and his mind immediately flashed back to the looks he had received earlier. He had a bond with Raven, he trusted her above any other Titan. Not that he'd tell that to the other Titans, or Raven for that matter.

Sighing Robin took a look around, it seemed so odd to him that he spent every night patrolling the city and fighting criminals that he could possibly miss so much about the city he was in. He never once noticed how lively it was or people of the city just seemed happy as a whole. It was as if each new face he saw had a smile on it. This gave him hope. Maybe if he too were to just let everything go then maybe he could finally be happy. He knew there was something missing in his life and maybe, just maybe he would find it here.

_**DANNY PHANTOM!**_

Danny sighed as he looked at the sun setting over Amity Park. The town seemed so quiet so peaceful. It was actually strange, after all the weird things that had been going on since he had gotten his powers. But he was thankful that it was peaceful. It made the fact that it was his last day here all the more bearable. His parents had finally gotten real jobs design weapons and technology for the police in Jump City to help them combat the criminals there.

"Are you sure you really have to go?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

Danny turned to look at her. It was obvious she was upset by his moving. He knew the reason why it bothered her so much. Despite what others may think of him, he really wasn't that oblivious, "My family is moving Sam. Even if they allowed me to stay behind I couldn't. They need me."

"We need you," she argued looking to Tucker for support. Not finding any she amended, "I need you."

Danny sighed once more, "Sam I can't."

He frowned as tears began pouring from her eyes. He hated that he made her cry but he just couldn't be what she wanted him to be. He couldn't love her like she loved him.

"What about all the ghosts Danny?" she asked.

"The ghosts are a joke Sam. You and Tucker are more than capable of taking care of them. And the ones you can't, Valerie can take care of. Look Sam, I don't really want to leave you a Tucker behind but I have to go with my family."

She looked at him, stared deep into his eyes and when it seemed she finally found what she was looking for she spoke once more, "I'm going to miss you Danny."

Danny smiled, "I'm going to miss you too, both of you."

Silence had once more taken hold of the three friends even as the sun had totally disappeared from the sky. None of them wanted to leave. They didn't want the day to end knowing tomorrow that might not see each other again or at least for a very long time.

Danny huffed as he lifted the large box onto the back of the moving truck. Never having moved before Danny couldn't believe just how much work it was. It was an unusual feeling he got thinking that his entire life was packed up in the boxes on the back of a truck. It was more than a little disconcerting but not entirely unexciting.

"Well, Danny-boy, are you ready for the big move?" Jack asked his son as he loaded a large table in the truck.

Danny smiled at his father's antics, "As ready as I am ever gonna get."

Jack returned his son smile, "Things sure are going to be different. I never thought I would give up ghost but this really was too good of an opportunity to miss."

"Yea," Danny agreed unsure of what more to say. Luckily he was saved from having to say more by the arrival of his sister.

"I can't wait!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I've always wanted to live in a big city."

"Calm down Jazzy-pants we'll be in Jump City before you know it," Jack replied.

"I know dad but Jump City High is one of the best schools in the entire country. I can't believe I get to go. Aren't you excited Danny?"

Danny just stared at her for a moment. He hadn't really seen his sister act this since they were little kids. She had always been so calm and collected especially after she had learned the truth about ghost. She may not have had any super powers but she was always ready for any upcoming battle. 'But now,' Danny mused, 'she doesn't remember anything about the ghost.' No one, beside Tucker, Sam, and Himself could remember the true events the past year. 'It's better this way. It has to be'

"Danny! Earth to Danny, come back from outer space now," Jazz spoke quickly waving her hand in front of her face.

Coming back to his senses, Danny smiled, "sorry Jazz I was just thinking about what it's going to be like in jump. I'm sure it'll be great."

"Yes well we better get going we've got a long drive ahead of us," he mother replies as she exits Fenton Works for the last time.

Danny looks up at the building that has been his home his entire life and can't but feel the unsettling feeling of goodbye. Danny decides right then and there that he hates goodbye and that he'd do everything he could not to have to experience it often. Seeing that it would take the rest of his family a bit more time to say their goodbyes he went ahead and entered the RV. Sitting down and resting his head against the window Danny wonders exactly what Jump City has to offer a being like him. Whatever it was he was ready to start this new adventure. Perhaps finally he could find some normalcy, some understating, maybe he could finally, find some sanity.


End file.
